


Subby Bunny

by PredAndPrey



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Male, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Furry, Interspecies, NSFW, Sex, Submissive Female, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredAndPrey/pseuds/PredAndPrey
Summary: A rabbit in the world of Zootopia named Bun has a kink, and she has to convey to her fox boyfriend, Red, that she wants to be dominated by him. Spoiler alert: they have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlabasterRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterRabbit/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful Bunanon/Scout/Alabaster for making a wonderful story set in the world of Zootopia! "Bunanon", the alias of a rabbit posting on an anonymous social website in the world of Zootopia, told her tale of a fox who asked her out to a bunch of strangers when she had nobody else to tell. After an initial screwup and a few bumps in the road of interspecies dating, Bun and Red found their happy ending together. So now the only logical step is hot rabbit-on-fox BDSM and pred-play!
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/BZjW2 ---you can read the 4chan posts archived here between the author herself and the various participants in the Zootopia /trash/ threads, I highly reccommend it!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9f8S7OAaq0 ---and here is their song
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterRabbit/pseuds/AlabasterRabbit ---and lastly, here is the creator's Ao3!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!!!

Bun stood there with her feet planted firmly on the cool floor. Her slowly accelerating heartbeat began to thump louder and louder. The sound made her think of a ticking clock, drawing time closer and closer to her inevitable fate. She clenched her paw and attempted to draw upon any remaining reserves of courage she had tucked away for a moment like this. For a moment with Red that could change everything.

Red sat across from her in the hot seat, looking equal parts hopeful and nervous. When he sat on the foot of the bed, he was nearly at eye level with her. He fidgeted with his paws a bit and kept his ears folded backwards, clearly anxious of what kind of talk Bun had in store for him.

_What a cute dork. He thinks he's in trouble. Get over yourself, Bun, he's sweating bullets because you're too nervous to talk. You know how cold you can appear to be when you're keeping quiet._

"I wanted to talk with you about...sex," she finally managed to stammer out, going a bit red in the face.

"Oh?" Red perked up a bit, happy that their staring contest was over. "Am I doing something wrong?"

_He's as sweet as a cupcake...a vanilla cupcake. You can still turn back, Bun. Vanilla is great! You don't want to hurt his feelings or turn him off, just be happy someone as nice as him is willing to give you some dick despite how much of a nervous mess you are._

"No, you're doing great. Everything you're doing you do so well," she replied truthfully, trailing off at the end.

Red put his hands behind his head and gave a triumphant smirk. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. So what's this about? Do I have to stop saying 'bunnilingus'?"

"Yes! But...that's not it."

Red quickly sunk into a frown and stood up off the bed, putting a paw on top of Bun's head. The reassuring gesture was extra potent in rabbit culture, and Bun relaxed a bit knowing that Red would take care of everything. "Sweetie, you have to communicate with me, I'm not a mind reader. If there's something that I should be doing differently, you gotta trust me and just tell me about it. I'm easy to please, so as long as it isn't something too extreme, we can give it our best shot, right?"

Now Bun was the one fidgeting, firmly in the hot seat. Her heart beat faster and faster, urging her to make one last grasp for a way out of this conversation. Voices of doubt and despair whispered prophecies of ruin in her ear until she couldn't ignore them anymore. "I'm really afraid to tell you about it though. What if it fucks everything up between us?"

Red gave her a few more reassuring pats on the head. "Babe, we'll be fine. I'll try to be understanding and gentle about it, I promise."

"No, it'll be _me_ fucking everything up. Of course you'll be gentle..." Bun trailed off.

"Nope, nope, nope. You will let me take some credit if it fucks everything up, because there's plenty I can fuck up too. I know that we're not a fair couple, so I have to take responsibility, you know? Despite all of our differences in size and species and income, it's still my job to respect you and treat you like my equal. So please don't be afraid to tell me-"

"I don't want you to treat me like your equal!" Bun blurted out, cutting off his long-winded reassurance and leaving both of them in a calm silence.

"E-excuse me?" Red asked, more than a bit confused.

"In bed. I don't want to be your equal in bed. I don't want mutual respect or coddling. I like our differences in bed which is part of what I find attractive about you. I-I've been really getting into pred-play and BDSM and...yeah. I just-I just really like our differences and when you say I'm 'your bunny' or something like that. When you get affectionate and possessive of me...but during sex you're never like that. You try so hard to be cautious of me like I'm made of glass, especially after The Incident and-"

"Did you go digging in my top drawer?" Red interjecting, cutting off her rambling explanation.

"Wh-what? No? What does that have to do with anything?" Bun asked as Red quickly made his way over to his dresser. She looked on in confusion as he rummaged past his underwear towards the back of the drawer, her eyes lighting up in surprise at what he had fished out.

Red was standing there with a giddy look on his face, showing off a leash and collar combo as if it were a trophy of some sort. "Is this what you've been wanting?" he asked with smugness bubbling in his voice.

"Put that on me right now," Bun deadpanned in her awestruck state.

Red gave her a devilish smirk. "I'll put it on you when it pleases me, little bunny."

"O-okay."

"No, you say _yes sir_."

"Yes sir!" Bun obeyed, starting to get into the proper mindset.

Red walked over towards her with confidence and gently tightened the collar around Bun's neck. "Is it snug? It's sized for foxes so it might run a bit big."

"It's perfect."

"Good," Red casually replied before jumping onto the bed and laying back as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Now what should we do?" he mused out loud.

"Y-you should fuck me?" Bun asked with hope in her voice. She could already feel a great heat and wetness gathering between her legs just from her fantasies which were made all the more real by the sensation of the collar around her neck. The leash hung idly off to the side, and she couldn't wait for it to be used.

"Horny little bunny wants to get right to it? Typical. I'll give you everything you need, but you're gonna have to work for it: get over here and service me first."

"Yes sir!" Bun replied excitedly, hopping up on the bed and landing next to him. "What should I do?"

Red pondered this for a moment before responding. "For now, I just want to play with my prey," he replied in a teasing voice as he slinked his way behind her in order to feel her up from behind. He ran his paws all over her body, gently teasing her nipples and cupping her small breasts before letting them travel downwards. The texture of his paw pads created an exhilarating sensation that sent shivers through Bun. He stroked her sides and belly, which tickled Bun but also made her yearn for more of his touch. Red was taking his sweet time, clearly having no goal in mind. This drove Bun crazy: on one paw she loved the feeling of being played with, but on the other paw her desire only burned hotter and desperately needed to be sated. Thankfully, after about a minute of his caresses, Red finally turned his attention to Bun's wet mound and dipped a finger inside of her. She gasped at the much needed contact, and let Red slowly pump a finger in and out of her.

"You're so wet and hot," Red cooed.

"Mm-mhmm."

"I bet you're tasty too," Red pointed out in a ravenous tone. "Lay down on your back."

Bun wordlessly complied, and fidgeted with giddy anticipation as Red pressed his snout against her folds and sniffed her scent. She knew he loved the smell of her, and she always enjoyed letting him indulge himself. It wasn't long before Red took a few tentative licks, and then pressed his tongue in further. His long canine tongue reached deep within Bun before pulling out and lapping at her clit. The stimulation combined with the feeling of his teeth brushing against the flesh around her pussy sent Bun into a fit of twitching, and she began to thump her foot. Electric sensations were sent all across her body and she felt them slowly build in intensity, starting in her loins and reaching all the way out to each limb. With a few more bucks of her hips and thumps of her foot she was about to-

She didn't cum.

The sensations abruptly stopped as Red stood over her with a smug grin on his face. She wanted to tell him to finish her off, but she remembered her place and bit her tongue.

"You only get to cum from my cock filling you up, got it?" Red teased in a voice she was becoming quite fond of. Bun was still panting slowly, and gave him a few nods in reply. Bunnies weren't meant for this sort of sexual endurance.

Red stood up onto his knees and positioned himself over Bun, poising his erect member at her entrance. His tip lightly brushed against her labia, causing Bun to shudder with anticipation. She stole a glance at it to see that Red was mostly erect: his knot had not swollen yet but he was more than hard enough to start fucking. It looked so big and red when the majority of it was out of the sheath like this: she wondered where in the world all of it went when he was completely soft.

"You ready?" Red asked her gently.

"Yes sir."

With her consent, Red slowly speared his cock inside of her, causing her to gasp as her walls were stretched by his girth. Even after all of their previous times spent together, Bun was still taken aback by the sheer size difference between them, but she was getting used to it. 

"You alright?" Red asked politely.

"Yeah, it feels good."

He kept a slow and steady pace of pumping in and out of her, causing Bun to let out pleasured moans and gasps. Red leaned forward and wound his arms around her, paws grasping lightly at her fur between the mattress and the bed. Red kept the same pace for several minutes and it was really nice.

Just like it always was.

_We're having vanilla sex in the missionary position just like we always do, only I'm wearing a collar this time._

Red kept up his painstakingly slow pace until Bun couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Don't you want to go a bit faster?"

"I'm liking the pace I'm at," Red replied with a light chuckle, "don't forget who's in charge here, needy bunny." 

His tone was slightly off, no longer completely teasing and mixed in with hints of worry and annoyance. "You're still being too gentle with me, aren't you?" Bun prodded.

"Well, between our size difference and...you're just so small and-" Red stammered in embarrassment.

"Damnit, Red. I appreciate the concern but quit being so scared and just fuck me like you mean it and call me a slut already!" Bun spat out in irritation.

She gazed at Red with wide eyes, a bit shocked at her own audacity. What she just told him was a bit demeaning, implying that he wasn't performing to her standards. Red definitely looked a bit hurt: his ears were folded back and he wore a shocked expression. His countenance quickly morphed into a glare, and he promptly removed himself from Bun, leaving her feeling woefully empty and needy all over again. Red hopped off the bed and began to walk away, causing Bun to stand up after him.

"Red, wait, I'm sor-"

"Stay on the bed." Red ordered, his voice much more forceful.

Bun froze mid-motion and did as she was told. She watched as Red rummaged in the same drawer before returning to the bed with a new toy. In his paws were a pair of handcuffs made for the bedroom. They were a pair of pleather wrist straps with a chain linking them.

"Face down, ass up, paws near the headboard," Red ordered tersely.

Bun complied without a word, shivering at the newfound bravado in Red's voice. She laid with her weight on her forearms and her wrists near the vertical poles of the headboard. Red clasped the cuffs over her wrists so that they fit snugly, and linked the chain behind one of the poles. He clicked the lock shut with a key and Bun found herself bound to the bed. She had a free range of motion with her legs, but her arms weren't moving far from where they were now. The sense of confinement both excited and intimidated her a bit.

Bun let out a sudden yelp as there was a sharp stinging sensation across her ass. She looked back just in time to see Red give her rump another swat, causing her to wince once more.

"I could watch this tight ass of yours jiggle all day, but I'll stop if you promise you've learned your lesson," Red began in a calm but stern voice, "that you don't tell me what to do. Are you going to be a good bunny from now on?"

Bun was panting with desire again: this was like the amazing foreplay but even better. Red was so intimidating and possessive, but she also saw him give a subtle smile. He was having fun with this. "I promise," Bun replied in a breathy voice.

"The safe word is Bug Burga, because I know you hate the smell of it and I have no idea why you'd want to say it during sex. Got it?"

"I got it." 

"Good. Now, I want you to work for it again."

"H-huh?" Bun asked confusedly in a haze of desire, desperately wanting nothing more than the feeling of Red inside of her. Being bound and talked down to was making her dripping wet all over again.

"Be a good little bunny and prove to the big bad fox how much you want his cock," Red leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

His proximity and the light sweat he had built up earlier caused his scent to waft towards Bun's nose, causing it to twitch in excitement from Red's alluring musk. This was just more fuel for Bun's ever-growing burning need to be filled, so her next words came almost without thought.

"Please fuck me, Mister Fox. I need that big cock of yours inside of me so badly. Use me however you see fit," Bun moaned out in lusty desperation.

"Keep begging, you little slut. Shake your ass and lift your tail up for me while you're at it," Red ordered as he firmly grasped at Bun's hips.

Without a second of hesitation, as if trained to do so on command, Bun began to sway her rump back and forth in the air, hoping Red would find it pleasing enough to stop teasing her and fill her up again. She worked the tense muscles in her tail to lift it up and give Red a better view of her goods. "Please fuck me oh please just fuck me, Mister Fox. I-I promise to be a very good bunny for you and do everything you say! I'm all yours to-ahhhh!"

Apparently satisfied with her begging, Red sated her aching emptiness by plunging his hard cock back inside of her, not stopping his forceful insertion until he bottomed out inside of her. From this position with her ass up in the air, Bun felt the force of his cock much more acutely. He was filling her up, pressing against all the right places, and rubbing against her G-spot. At the end of each thrust, Bun could feel Red's knot beginning to push past her labia and partially enter her. He never fully knotted her, of course, never going more than a fourth of the length of the knot deep, but the sensation of it stretching her even wider than his already girthy shaft could with each thrust was quite overwhelming. Red must have enjoyed the sensation of his knot being teased by the stimulation, as he began to let out some quiet moans and hitched breaths of his own. Bun, however, was much more vocal, letting out loud moans and squeaks of surprise and pleasured pain.

Red picked up the pace and was fucking much more quickly and roughly than before. Bun could only lie there, quivering and moaning endlessly as Red pounded her, his left paw firmly gripping her waist as he pulled her towards him to meet his thrusts, which only made each thrust all the more potent. What even furthered her pleasure was how Red was holding the leash with his right paw and tugging at it, keeping her looking forwards.

The rough, deep pounding combined with the feeling of being bound, leashed and absolutely _used_ by Red drove Bun over the edge quicker than she could imagine. Bun began to shiver as she felt an orgasm seize her.

"Red I'm- ohmygod!" Bun blurted out before devolving into a shaking, moaning mess as Red continued to pound away.

"Already? I know you're a bunny but damn, that was quick," Red commented in an absolutely demeaning voice.

"I'm sorry," Bun panted as she came down from her high.

"You're gonna keep going though."

"Yeah, I wanna keep going, I really want more."

"It wasn't a _question_."

A thrill of excitement ran through Bun's spine at the stern tone in his voice. "S-sorry."

Bun felt Red's weight shift from behind her, and quickly realized he was now leaning over her rather than sitting straight up. She looked up from her tied wrists to try and get a peak of the fox enveloping her with his larger frame.

"Look back down," he ordered.

Bun did as she was told, and suddenly felt Red's teeth on her neck. Her body seized up in a sense of primal fear and carnal excitement. This was just like something she had read about in her research of pred-play, where the predator dom would gently hold the neck of his prey in his mouth. Despite all of the meals she had seen Red eat, nothing could have given her a better idea of how truly large a fox's mouth was compared to a bunny's than this moment. His teeth were everywhere, completely enclosing her neck. His bite was gentle yet firm; it was definitely not comfortable but the pain was kept to a minimum. The force of the bite was just enough to tell her brain to urge her to remain completely still, as it would only bring pain to fight back. She was a prey captured by her predator.

The new positioning and the bunny neck in his mouth caused Red to have to make slower, more precise thrusts, but they were still just as forceful as before. Both of their bodies rocked forward with every thrust, and Bun felt completely overwhelmed. The bite was a completely new sensation that only exacerbated her levels of pleasure. Her brain felt like it was perceiving sensations that it had never felt before. She felt so aware of everything happening to her, and she began to shake once again from the absolutely wonderful attention Red was giving to her pussy.

"Red!" Bun managed to squeak out meekly, "I...I'm gonna cum again!"

Red snorted, clearly amused by how extra quick her orgasms were coming today.

True to her word, Bun had another orgasm, the best one she could think of in her entire time with Red. In that moment of release, Bun had never her submissive tendencies so fully satisfied. Between the smell of fox musk, his larger frame dominating her petite body, his girthy cock deep inside of her, and of course the sharp teeth around her neck, Bun had never felt such bliss before.

She swore a few seconds had passed in which she ceased existing on this mortal plane. Red's continuous thrusting brought her back to reality with a fair amount of displeasure. No, really, it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable, and even hurt.

"S-stop! Bug Burga!" Bun cried out quickly, extremely sensitive from her recent orgasms.

At mention of the safe word, Red stopped and slowly pulled himself out of his lover.

"Does my bunny need a short break?" Red asked teasingly. He was by now well aware of a bunny's need for a short break before they were ready to go again.

"Mhmm."

"Well enjoy the break; you're done for today."

"Only two?!?" Bun asked, alarmed at the idea. She was used to getting a few more out of one of his orgasms. 

Her reply was another swift smack on the ass, which made her squeak. "Don't be greedy, you slut. Orgasm denial is part of the deal; it's no fun if you're satisfied all the time. I want to keep you nice and pent up."

Just the thought of what he was telling her gave her chills and caused her to grow wetter. She was pondering why the thought of _less_ orgasms excited her when Red began to undo her cuffs.

"Are we done?" Bun asked.

"Of course not, I still need to cum," Red deadpanned, as if Bun had just asked the answer to what year it was. "Come put that mouth of yours to good work, ya dumb bunny."

Bun crawled over to where he was sitting on the bed, giddy to service him. "Whose dumb bunny?"

Red smiled at her. "My dumb bunny."

"How dumb?"

"More butt than brains."

Bun laughed at this as she rubbed Red's cock with her soft paws. The delicate touch elicited some sounds and slight bucks of the hips from Red. His cock was still hard and covered in her slick juices. Slowly, Bun opened her mouth and slid it down as much of his length as she could. Her mouth was able to reach the knot but there was no possible way she'd be able to fit it until she got really good at deepthroating. For now, she busied her paws with massaging his knot while she bobbed her head up and down the rest of his shaft. She felt the tip of his cock twitch against back of her mouth as she went down on his dick.

Without much warning, Red firmly grabbed her ears, one in each paw. This drew a gasp of surprise, pleasure, and slight pain from her, as bunny ears are a sensitive erogenous zone. 

After some time and lots of assistance from Red moving her mouth up and down his cock, Bun was rewarded with the fruits of her labor. Red's bucking hips became slightly erratic as he signaled that he was about to cum. Spurts of hot cum shot into Bun's mouth, and she had to swallow it in spurts to prevent the sheer volume of it from overflowing her mouth. She didn't mind this one bit, as she was greedy to swallow all of the delicious fox seed. Bun was reminded of the first orgasm of his she witnessed, and learned that canines have really big loads.

After one final swallow, Bun began humming happily as she laid down next to Red, snuggling up to his arm. Red pulled her in closer and began peppering the top of her head with kisses. "Good girls swallow," he told her happily.

"I'm not good. I'm the best," Bun replied dreamily.

This drew some snickers from Red. "Of course you are. You're the best bunny in the whole wide world. My bunny. I'm so proud of you, you did great."

"Me?" Bun asked incredulously, " _You_ were the great one! That was the best sex I've ever had in my life...how long were you planning on hiding that from me?" Bun trailed off worriedly.

Red took a deep sigh before beginning. "My last girlfriend was really into bondage. I guess she rubbed off on me."

"Okay, but how did you go without it?"

"Because I can? I still get off to vanilla sex just fine; being with you was enough. And I don't know, you seemed like a vanilla bunny? Hell, sometimes you can be really particular, I almost figured you for a dom. I'm sorry I just...I was afraid. Afraid of being pushy, y'know? I'm just afraid to do anything that would make you think I'm..."

"Scary?" Bun offered.

"Yeah. Preds already have to do a lot to appear friendly and safe. It'd be counterintuitive to put you on a leash and start intimidating you. I just didn't want to make the first move and come off as aggressive, because if you weren't into pred-play, then it'd seem really demeaning. I'd hate to lose you over a kink," Red finished tenderly.

Bun smiled at his affectionate words, and couldn't help but snicker at her similar situation. "I was having the same problem. I really wanted this so badly but it wouldn't have been worth upsetting you about it. I was afraid you'd think I was...objectifying you or something. That just because you're a pred and bigger than me that you'd be into this kind of thing."

"I think we're good," Red sealed away both of their worries by draping his tail across Bun and snuggling closer to her. "You mean the world to me."

Bun, tired from her session, snuggled back into Red. She allowed her lanky fox boyfriend to spoon her as she basked in his warmth. All of the anxiety from earlier had faded, and she was finally coming down from the rush of sex. Her heart rate was slowing down to normal levels, and she felt a calm wash over her. "Yeah, we're good. Sweet dreams, you big softie."

"I think you've had your share of me being hard for one day," Red retorted with a light bite on her ear and a kiss on top of her head, causing Bun to giggle.

"All right, all right! And...I love you too, Red. I could never be scared of you. You're my world."


End file.
